


scattered mind

by Anakletos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakletos/pseuds/Anakletos
Summary: Harry drinks, thinking on the War.
Kudos: 6





	scattered mind

  


  


Dementors float on the rim of his teacup

bitten nails,

hands cracked. 

And he is there again on the Black Lake’s shore

he blows the steam away

_(make a wish)_

and they move some more. 

  


As he sips and sips

bitter and over-steeped,

foggy glasses,

he scalds his tongue.

Knuckles white,

Harry bolts.

In the sediment of his tea

a strange figure took form.

_(run, Harry) ___

____

It’s a grim,

__

withered and drowned. 

__

__

  


__


End file.
